Moderators
Game Moderators are special players who enforce the rules in Growtopia. They can be identified in-game by the "@" symbol in front of their colored username, and if online can be easily found using the /mods command. Regular moderators have purple usernames and can automatically talk in light green, but game developers have orange colored usernames and automatically talk in purple. In order to become a moderator, you have to apply at www.growtopiagame.com/modapply.php when the moderator applications are open. (The moderator application is currently closed. The developers announce on the forums when it is open) People who want to become moderators must be really helpful In the forums. They must also be mature, friendly and have good standing in Growtopia (not constantly breaking rules) and also have experience in game and on the forums. If they help people in Growtopia and the forums then they have a chance of becoming the next moderator. Moderators who have contributed greatly to the community and game have the opportunity to design their very own unique moderator item. How to contact a moderator Moderators are spammed lots of messages, often these messages are something like 'come'. Moderators nearly never respond to those messages. It's important that if you need help, you tell them exactly what you need. Saying 'come I need help' wastes time as mods will need to message back and forth to understand what you need. Never ''spam a moderator or send abusive messages. You risk getting banned or being duct-taped for a really long time if you do that. A good source is the following forum link by Hamumu. http://www.rtsoft.com/forums/showthread.php?9714-How-To-Talk-To-Moderators Recently, there has been a 30 second cooldown for messaging mods, this is to help cut down on the spam. So make sure you tell them exactly what help you need in the message. Also some mods work here in this wiki like @Mrthadawee, @BlueDwarf, and @RedBone. Special Abilities Moderator's are supposed to keep their powers and abilities secret. But here are the current powers that are known to the general public (not by leaking but by general knowledge) A moderator can ban players, duct tape them (muting them from speaking) and curse them to the world HELL as a form of jail punishment. Moderators have the ability to walk through blocks, while in this mode they cannot pick up items. Also, their skin becomes transparent and they are not effected by blocks that would otherwise kill them They can pull and kick in any world, when they do this it is known as a "summon" They can broadcast/ Super-Broadcast for free. However they are not allowed to broadcast for players to avoid power abuse/bias Their default chat color is light green. Mods have many other powers but for the sake of security and secrecy they are not listed here. List of moderators Developers * @Seth (Heroman Cape) * @Hamumu (Heroman Cape) Active Moderators * @Jenuine (Genuine Rings) * @Chudy (Possessed Witch Hat) * @SNUGGLEBEAR * @Solorien (Solorien On Fire) * @LOKSTER (LOKSTER's Hair) * @Play (Play Wings) * @Redbone (Red Bone Mask) * @Aimster (Nightmare Horse) * @Rush (Rushboard) * @Akiko (Kuma-boshi) * @BlueDwarf (Owlbeard) * @STYX (Burning Face) * @MIGHTYBOOSH * @Elbin * @Anulot * @ShadowSURFER (Shadow Wolf Leash) * @Jairrocket * @Zfert * @Solsagann @STYX.png|@STYX Anulot.png|@Anulot Inactive or former moderators * Coldplay (Frosty Hair) * meow (Meow Ears) * Jens (Jens Beard) * InFocus (Focused Eyes) * diichaan (Golden Pickaxe) * Seil (Seil's Magic Orbs) * ZombieBoss * JESUSSHEEP * Greenswe (Greenswe's Dragon) * Zerkon (Evil Space Helmet) * Tony26 (Tony's Tiger Suit and Tiger Mask) * useruser3 * JakeShore * MASSACRE * mrthadawee * Morphieus (Now lMorphieusl) * MAHHTIN * AtomicShadow (Atomic Shadow Scythe) Growtech Roleplay Accounts * GrowSecLarry - Hamumu * GrowSecJerry - Jens * GrowTech Security (Part of G-Virus storyline) * Z. Everett Koop (Part of G-Virus storyline) Trivia '''1.' Sometimes, a developer or moderators may take the name of a character, to use in special events, and/or storylines, or for fun. * @Heroman * @HeromansDad * @Satan (Special appearances at "HELL") * The Garbage Master (Garbage release in GARBAGEMOUNTAIN) * @Dr. Destructo (Event) * @Mysterious Cultist (Part of the Halloween event) 2. @Seth specially likes to add adjectives before his name for fun, like for example: SleepySeth, CrazySeth, SuperSeth, CircusSeth, RacingSeth, etc. '3. ' The Moderator application is closed for the foreseeable future because they got too many requests.